


Los propósitos de Tony Stark

by umikito



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Humor, Love, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umikito/pseuds/umikito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los propósitos de año nuevo que nunca se cumplen. Tony nunca lo había hecho, pero hay una lista, ¿por qué no seguirla?<br/>1. Dejar de fumar.<br/>2. Hacer ejercicio.<br/>3. Aprender un idioma.<br/>4. Conseguir empleo.<br/>5. Comprar un carro.<br/>6. Conseguir pareja.<br/>7. Ser mejor persona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los propósitos de Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Luego de tanto tiempo con esta obsesión (todo estos Stony Feelings) por fin se reflejan en mi primer Stony. Espero les guste. Me divertí mucho haciéndolo. 
> 
> Pd. Arts hechos por mí.

  
[](http://s178.beta.photobucket.com/user/umiko_x/media/Lospropositosportada_zps10e4c993.png.html)   


### 

**Fandom:** The avengers.  
 **Pareja:** Tony Stark/Steve Rogers.  
 **Clasificación:** PG.  
 **Géneros:** General, Romance.  
Advertencias: Ninguna.  
 **Capítulos:** 1  
 **Completa:** Sí Palabras: 5,773.

 

 

Todos dicen que son importantes, sin embargo, nadie los logra completar. Tony Stark no lleva más tradición que la de beber champaña, pero está dispuesto a comenzar y demostrarle a toda esa gente del ridículo foro navideño, que la idiotez de realizar propósitos de año nuevo, se puede lograr.  
Entonces accede a la segunda salvación de la humanidad (la primera es él, por supuesto) y teclea: Los propósitos de año nuevo más típicos. Así la lista aparece y la impresora trabaja, son apenas siete y el plan está en marcha. 

[ ](http://s178.beta.photobucket.com/user/umiko_x/media/Lospropoacutesitos1_zps0446439c.png.html)

_1\. Dejar de fumar._

Es la mañana del primero de enero cuando Steve entra en la cocina, para su sorpresa, Tony está ahí y el diario está intacto, por lo que el señor Stark no ha tenido contacto con la habitación, aunque es comprensible. La fiesta duró hasta el amanecer, por lo que Steve calcula ha dormido apenas dos horas, pero eso a su reloj biológico poco le importó, mandándolo al baño por la primera orina del día y obligándolo a levantarse del cómodo sofá en donde alcanzó a recostarse antes de caer en la inconsciencia. En su camino a la cocina aún pudo ver a algunos invitados, acostados sobre la alfombra, el sofá o contra la pared.  
Steve prepara café, y espera que algunos de ellos despierten para poder comenzar la rutina, sin embargo, él ya va por la segunda taza y parece que nadie se dispone a despertar.  
—Bienvenido año nuevo —se dice a sí mismo con una resignada sonrisa.  
A su espalda un sonido, y su instinto de soldado alerta como siempre.  
—Hey, buenos días, capi.  
Ahí está. Tony Stark tan fresco como una lechuga, con una sonrisa, un café de Starbucks y una bolsa color canela que está seguro, contiene rosquillas de chocolate.  
—Traje el desayuno —, anuncia Stark, consiguiendo una sonrisa en el rostro del capitán América.  
Mientras Steve hurga entre la bolsa, Tony aprovecha para extraer del bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero una cajetilla de cigarros, que arroja a la barra, junto a las rosquillas y frente al capitán.  
— ¿Y esto? —Pregunta elevando el paquete dorado. Se siente pesado y con el sello aún presente.  
—Son mis propósitos de año nuevo —responde con una sonrisa.  
— ¿Fumar?  
—No. Dejar de fumar. Desde ahora ni un cigarrillo más.  
Tony entonces saca un papel y una pluma vaya saber Dios de dónde y escribe algo que a Steve le es imposible ver, aún perplejo por la idea de Stark.  
—Tony, pero tú no fumas.  
—Así es, primer propósito cumplido.  
Y entonces sale de la habitación, dejando a un capitán Rogers confundido con deseos incrementados de sacar a esos ebrios de su sala.  


[ ](http://s178.beta.photobucket.com/user/umiko_x/media/Lospropoacutesitos2_zpsa4b155cd.png.html)

_2\. Hacer ejercicio_.  


Son las cinco de la mañana y Steve Rogers ya está por finalizar la rutina de actividad en el gimnasio subterráneo que Tony Stark ha construido. Siempre tan exagerado, el magnate no ha podido conformarse con los aparatos de pesas, las caminadoras y bicicletas, sino que cuenta con ring de boxeo, cámara de sauna y su se le hubiera ocurrido, Steve está seguro que el lugar contaría con una piscina olímpica.  
Jamás Steve ha podido escuchar pasos sobre la escalera, Tony normalmente despierta a las ocho, luego de arrojar el reloj despertador contra la pared (Tony tiene un armario con relojes). Pero son las cinco de la mañana, y ahí está Anthony Stark, con su pantalonera color vino, la chaqueta a juego y una muy extraña banda de tipo toalla en la cabeza.  
—Tony ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
—Pues venir a entrenar, ¿qué más?  
La ceja derecha del capitán Rogers se eleva con desconfianza. Tony ha mencionado en repetidas ocasiones que no hay mejor ejercicio que el de firmar cheques, y que ése es el único que hará el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, el evento de hace tres días le hace sospechar el impulso del millonario para cambiar de hábitos.  
—Es por lo de los propósitos de nuevo año, ¿verdad?  
Tony muestra una sonrisa y a Rogers no le queda más que dar un suspiro resignado, porque la sonrisa del señor Stark es realmente persuasiva.  
—De acuerdo, te ayudaré. Comencemos con los estiramientos.

Steve no lo sabe. No lo entiende, pero así ocurrió. En un instante estaba tratando de mostrarle a Tony cómo girar su cabeza para estirar los músculos del cuello, y ahora estaban sobre el ring, jadeando, sudando, y sin siquiera haber tocado un aparato.  
—Dios —, suelta el ex militar, con una sonrisa en los labios y el cabello normalmente en perfecto estado, ahora extendido sin sentido sobre el ring —. Hoy habrá doble porción de desayuno para mí por el ejercicio extra.  
Tony ríe, fresco y libre, como se permite serlo cuando está a solas con Steve.  
— ¿Sabes? Nunca he usado el sauna —dice Steve, sin malicia ni doble sentido; o tal vez sí.  
Tony le mira, ojos castaños brillando por el reflejo de la luz artificial. El rostro sarcástico del millonario se suaviza y sus nudillos acarician con suavidad la afilada barbilla del capitán América.  
—Capitán, ¿alguna vez dejarás de ser un coqueto? —Tony sonríe, enternecido por el intenso sonrojo que consigue—. Tienes razón. Esto es ejercicio.  
Como si la respuesta a todas las dudas de la vida le fuera entregada, Tony se eleva para alcanzar su chaqueta deportiva, dentro está la hoja de papel y el lápiz con punta perfecta; nuevamente escribe algo, la curiosidad se activa, pero Steve se siente cansado para fijarse en algo más que el pecho desnudo de Tony regresando a su lado.  
—El propósito más fácil de cumplir —dice con una media sonrisa—. Después de todo, nuestra rutina de ejercicios es la más completa, ¿no crees, Capi?  
Steve sólo ríe intentando recuperar fuerzas para luego conocer la sauna. 

[ ](http://s178.beta.photobucket.com/user/umiko_x/media/Lospropoacutesitos3_zps2f7b204e.png.html)

__

_3\. Aprender un idioma._

__

Steve Rogers es un hombre de sueño ligero, apenas se necesita un susurro para que sus sentidos de súper héroe se activen, así que no es de extrañar que los ojos se abran ante los nada discretos sonidos y la obvia ausencia en su cama. Con el sueño perdido, el capitán se levanta y avanza con pasos sigilosos hasta el sitio de donde provienen los sonidos.  
El cuarto de TV se ve ligeramente iluminado, y entre esa mediocre iluminación destacan sonidos de aplausos y gritos que no logran ser descifrados en la mente de Rogers.  
— _Konnichi wa, O-genki desu ka?_  
Steve se asoma. La pantalla gigante está siendo invadida por una mujer pequeña de coletas, falda rosada y el índice elevado, mientras habla, calla y sonríe. Frente al video, Tony Stark descansa sobre el enorme sofá reclinable, donde tantas veces han visto juntos malas películas.  
Y tal vez pudiera pensar Steve que se trata de pornografía asiática, sino es porque la mujer sigue vestida y porque Tony habla cada vez que calla, como lo hace Dora la exploradora (y no es que él sea fanático, es que a veces no hay nada más durante la madrugada).  
— _O-namae wa nan desu ka?_ —dice ella, agitando las coletas y guardando silencio como si estuviera interesada en lo que su alumno diría a continuación.  
Tony lo repite, o intenta hacerlo. A media frase la lengua se ha trabado y el genio billonario lanza una trompetilla en desagrado. Se pueden escuchar abucheos rebotando en toda la habitación, pero la chica sigue con las clases.  
— _Watashi wa_ —calla—, _desu._  
Tony suspira antes de comenzar:  
— _Watashi wa Tony desu._  
Hay aplausos y una risa que obliga a Stark a desatender sus deberes para girar. Ahí está Steve, con el pecho desnudo y los pies descalzos burlándose de su intento de aprender.  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pregunta aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.  
—Es obvio. Aprender japonés.  
— ¿A las tres de la mañana?  
— ¿Qué? —Pregunta alarmado—. ¿Ya son las tres? Y yo que quería despertarte en japonés.  
Steve sonríe enternecido por el leve fruncimiento de los labios que le ofrece Tony.  
— ¿Quieres aprender japonés en una noche para poder darme los buenos días?  
—No seas egocéntrico, capi, no todo es sobre ti. Estoy cumpliendo mis propósitos de año nuevo.  
Entonces Steve se acerca, suave como quien se acerca a una cría de león. Se recarga sobre el reposa-brazos del sofá y acaricia el cabello castaño.  
—Tienes todo un año para cumplirlo, ¿sabes?  
—No me gusta tener pendientes —, dice Stark y eso lo sabe a la perfección el capitán Rogers.  
—Tu propósito especifica japonés, ¿o puede ser cualquier idioma?  
—Cualquiera.  
Tony suspira. Definitivamente la chica japonesa tendrá que esperar, lo cual parece un fracaso en la vida de Tony Stark y una burla pública cuando esos foristas vean que no ha cumplido su presumible objetivo. Sin embargo, Steve tiene un as bajo la manga. Siempre es así. Es por eso que Stark lo tiene a su lado (por eso y las otras implicaciones físicas muy satisfactorias). 

Así que cuando los primeros cantos de las aves se alcanzan a oír, Tony escribe sobre su maltratada lista. El desayuno no está listo, pero la rutina de ejercicios ha sido terminada. Ahora ambos descansan sobre el mullido sillón, cerrando los ojos e imaginando que no han pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela.  
Steve siente un cosquilleo agradable bajo su espalda, y un susurro sobre su nunca que le hace sonreír:  
— _Buefenofos difiafas, cafapifi._

[ ](http://s178.beta.photobucket.com/user/umiko_x/media/Lospropoacutesitos4_zpscef8c062.png.html)

_4\. Conseguir un empleo._

Pero qué idiota podría considerar que Tony Stark no tiene un empleo.  
Ser un millonario a tiempo completo requiere empeño, dedicación y desgaste tanto físico como emocional, sin mencionar las guardias inesperadas como héroe de la nación.  
Tony quiere evitarse la impulsividad, y es por eso que toma entre sus manos, con la mejor actitud que puede reunir y re analiza el punto número cuatro.  
Tal vez, podría sólo dejarlo pasar, marcarlo como cumplido, porque él ya tiene un trabajo; o tal vez, Tony Stark deba desafiarse a sí mismo y probar que puede trabajar en otro lugar. En cualquier lugar que se lo proponga.  
—Dime un lugar donde quieras que trabaje.  
La impulsividad no se ve menguada cuando encuentra a Steve en el cuarto de tele, mirando otra de esas aburridas películas de la segunda guerra mundial. Se pone frente al televisor y coloca las manos sobre las caderas. Steve ya le ha dicho que tal gesto se ve demasiado gay, pero quién es Steve para juzgar y hacer cambiar a un hombre más confiado en su masculinidad que ningún otro (que querer a otro hombre no es perder la masculinidad).  
—Tony, ¿qué es esta vez? —el capitán intenta lucir fastidiado, pero no puede evitar sonreír enternecido cada vez que nota a Tony siguiendo otro de sus propósitos. Es como un niño tras la búsqueda de un tesoro.  
—Tengo que conseguir un empleo.  
—Pero tú ya tienes uno.  
—Pero necesito otro, sólo para demostrar que puedo hacerlo.  
Steve sonríe, comprendiendo la terquedad y ansia por el reto que sólo alguien como su pareja podría poseer.  
—Bueno —comienza entrecerrando los ojos, como si realmente estuviera concentrándose demasiado—, me encantaría poder tener a alguien de confianza trabajando en Starbucks, ya sabes, para evitar ser acosado por la mirada de esa muchacha cada vez que voy a traer tus rosquillas.  
El rostro de Stark se pone de pronto rojo y la respiración se detiene. Detesta la idea de una mujer mirado a Steve con indecencia, lo detesta y está seguro que comenzará acciones legales contra la zorra. Justo como aquella camarera que intentó tocarle la mano al darle el cambio, o el chico del estacionamiento, quien osó rozar la cadera de su Steve. Ambos tienen órdenes de restricción y una mala recomendación de por vida por haber molestado al poderoso Tony Stark. Pero de vuelta a la actualidad, Tony se fija en esos ojos azules, llenos de heroísmo y… Steve. No hay más adjetivo que aquel para poder describir al grandioso Capitán América. No sabe si brillan de felicidad porque cree en él o porque anticipa una situación risible de la que podrá hacer burla en las próximas Navidades, pero Tony acepta el reto, y en ese preciso instante, con su mejor traje, sale a la famosa cafetería. 

Steve sonríe cuando el mensaje llega a él. Son casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando puede leer: “Llévame Rosquillas, ahora, capi”.  
El capitán sonríe y va en búsqueda de las llaves, de pronto un latte era una buena opción, además, esperaba ver a Tony con ese gorrito verde, seguro que habría conseguido el empleo.  
El Starbucks al que solían ir no quedaba más que a dos manzanas de distancia, así que imaginaba, ése sería el punto de encuentro. Con gafas cubriendo su rostro, Steve reconoció el lugar por la distancia, pero no por el aspecto sobrio de siempre. Ahora hay un enorme escudo exactamente igual al suyo en la entrada, sostenido por una réplica de unos dos metros de su persona, enfundado en el traje, siendo abrazado por una réplica aún más alta de Iron Man.  
“Claro”, piensa con ironía, “Stark el más alto y fuerte”.  
La cafetería continúa con decoración con motivos de Iron Man y el capitán América. Las chicas ahora usan máscaras como la suya y los hombres un casco semejante al de la armadura de Tony. Steve no tiene mucho, pero algunas cosas se aclaran cuando del mostrador se deja ver Tony Stark elegantemente vestido, con los lentes de sol sostenidos por la corbata y las manos extendidas invitándolo hacia sí.  
—Y, ¿te gusta? —Pregunta el magnate con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.  
—Tony, ¿qué hiciste? Pensé que trabajarías aquí.  
—Como si pudiera ponerme uno de esos antiguos y ridículos gorros —murmura divertido dejando un beso sobre la mejilla del capitán —. Busqué trabajo como gerente, y entonces no me lo dieron, dijeron que estaba ocupado, así que fui más arriba y compré la franquicia. Ahora tengo un nuevo trabajo como dueño de una cafetería.  
Steve sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza, aunque no imagina otra forma de actuar. Es todo tan Tony, que ni siquiera cuestiona las decisiones o empieza a discutir, Tony dejó atrás al obrero. Un hombre con tanta grandeza no podría esconderse bajo un uniforme verde.  
—Oh, y aún no has visto la mejor parte. Ven.  
Tony le arrastra hasta el mostrador. Los pasteles, pays y rosquillas siguen ahí, pero lo que Tony le muestra se ubica más arriba, contra la pared, debajo de la tabla enorme de precios. En fondo negro y con letras blancas se escribe lo siguiente:  
“Y el que ose mirar con indecoro, insinuarse o soñar con el capitán Rogers o cualquier parte de su anatomía, será puesto en arresto domiciliario por toda la eternidad.”  
— ¿Por toda la eternidad? —Pregunta Steve elevando una ceja.  
—Necesitaba que sonara amenazador. ¿Le ofrezco un café, capitán?  
Ambos sonríen. Tony lo ha logrado, otra vez. La lista descansa contra su pecho, perfectamente doblada y con la palabra: hecho sobre el número cuatro. Cada vez, falta menos, y no ha pasado ni un mes.  
Eso es algo, al mero estilo Stark. 

[ ](http://s178.beta.photobucket.com/user/umiko_x/media/Lospropoacutesitos5_zpsdcbf7b8b.png.html)

__

_5\. Comprar un carro._

__

Nuevamente, la bendita lista de propósitos ponía en un dilema a Tony Stark.  
Él ya tenía un carro. Uno, dos… una colección completa de ferraris, algunos lamborghini y camionetas BMW, porque nunca estaban de más. Sin embargo, al igual que el punto anterior, pensó que aquel reto era comprar otro, lo cual de reto no tendría nada más que el viaje a la agencia, pero estar tanto tiempo junto al capitán moral estaba cobrándole factura y en lugar de sentirse emocionado, la culpabilidad por la probable compra le estaba creando el dilema.  
Tal vez sólo debiera tacharla y continuar. De hecho, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, sino es porque llega a su pensamiento Steve (como casi siempre) para darle solución a su problema (como casi siempre). Él podría tener decenas de coches, pero Steve no, y el propósito bien podría ser utilizado en alguien más. Un regalo. Una muestra de generosidad marca Stark.  
Lo complicado a partir de ahora sería conseguir que Steve logre entender la importancia de un vehículo con cuatro ruedas. Tony ya puede escuchar su voz dando diez mil razones por las que ama su motocicleta, las mismas de siempre. Las mismas que nada interesan.  
Pero como no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace, ni alguien que se pueda negar ante los deseos de un Stark, Tony le hace la propuesta.  
—Tan típico de ti, Stark. Gastar el dinero en vanalidades. Y si me vas a decir que los medios de transporte no son un vanalidad, entonces te recuerdo que yo ya tengo uno, una confiable motocicleta que hasta menos combustible y me lleva a cualquier lado sin queja alguna.  
Tony no sabe si reír por su fascinante conocimiento sobre su pareja o llorar por tener que soportar nuevamente el regaño.  
—Además, ¿por qué lo preguntas tan de repente?  
— ¿Es tan raro que me preocupe por tu seguridad? —Reclama con el mismo tono ofendido—. Ya sé que tu motocicleta es tu gran amor. Segundo gran amor —corrige—, pero es peligroso, puedes ser arrollado, algún conductor no te ve, o… no lo sé, pero pienso que tener algo con más llantas, puertas y ventanas es más seguro.  
Steve sonríe.  
—Es tan tierno cómo a veces olvidas que soy el capitán América —dice tomándolo de las mejillas—. ¿Prometes que no será de lujo?  
—El que tú quieras. Pero si quieres el de lujo…  
Steve mueve la cabeza, negando. Sus labios dejan un beso casto que firma la victoria de Stark (una vez más). 

A la agencia a la que van es a la Toyota. Steve estudia agencias y coches por dos días, así que la marca en su lista se retrasa, pero parece misión cumplida cuando finalmente Steve elige un modelo Civic con asientos de piel, pero aún debate sobre el color. Cosas pequeñas, así es Steve. Por lo que Stark, siendo Stark, pidió uno en gris y otro en negro.  
—Asunto resuelto, Rogers —murmura con cansancio.  
Steve le persigue, hablando de lo irresponsable que es con el dinero, y que no puede ir por la vida regándolo porque sí. Sin embargo, el regaño se detiene antes de que Tony alcance llegar al Ferrari azul zafiro, lo que le preocupa, porque o Rogers fue secuestrado por un alien o… ha visto una motocicleta. Una Harley plateada, reluciente, de último modelo, siendo montada por un hombre bastante obeso. Steve parece hipnotizado el tiempo en que dura la luz roja y puede apreciarla.  
—De acuerdo capi, al auto.  
Steve no reacciona hasta la tercera ocasión en que la frase es dicha. Sube al automóvil confuso, pero ya sobrepasado el conflicto, sin esperar que la siguiente parada fuera exactamente a la agencia de Harley Davidson. Tony le ha dicho que elija, pero es como elegir una estrella. A Steve le cuesta elegir entre tres, y cuando Stark dice que se llevan las tres, ahora no hay reclamos ni gritos de júbilo, sólo pequeñas sonrisas que intentan esconderse como las de un pequeño niño cuando ha hecho una travesura.  
Tal vez Steve pueda creer que gastar ridículas cantidades de dinero sea irresponsable, pero cuando Tony Stark recibe sonrisas así, siente que aún no está saldada la deuda, y aún le debe a esas sonrisas mucho más. Porque es verdad que la felicidad no se compra, se le está en deuda toda la vida. 

[ ](http://s178.beta.photobucket.com/user/umiko_x/media/Lospropoacutesitos6_zps114a9585.png.html)

__

_6\. Conseguir pareja._

__

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que el calendario se localiza en el mes de febrero. Las mañanas frías comienzan a dispersarse, pero la rutinaria toma del café no desaparece.  
Steve va entrando a la cocina, cuando la ve. Sobre la estufa, como si el propio pedazo de papel estuviera buscando un final, descansa la arrugada hoja de propósitos de Anthony Stark. Steve jamás la había visto, demasiado ocupado en admirar al propio millonario u olvidado la existencia de la dichosa enumeración.  
Ahora puede ver la letra impresa y la propia caligrafía apresurada de Stark. Hay algunas manchas alrededor y una esquina parece ser mordida, y es cuando Steve reprocha al hábito de masticar papel cuando Tony se siente inquieto.  
Recorre con la mirada cada uno de los típicos propósitos, marcados como: Pan comido a la derecha la mayoría, Steve se detiene en el número siete, donde se establece el nuevo objetivo.  
Tony ya tenía un empleo, cuando con insistencia le explicó que debería conseguir otro. Tony ya tenía carro, y ahora que lo piensa, tendrá que reclamar por haber sido usado para cumplir uno de los propósitos, pero el punto es que consiguió otros, porque todo es cuestión de demostrar que Tony todo lo puede (otra vez).  
La indignación ascendió por el cuerpo del capitán Rogers como espuma y los puños se ciñeron, con tanta fuerza que es consciente del crujido articular.  
—Buenos días tenga el héroe favorito de la nación.  
Un sonriente Tony irrumpe en la habitación, con los jeans desgastados, la camisa gris con la declarativa frase de: F*ck yourself en letras doradas y un agradable aroma a lavanda.  
— ¿Pasa algo, Steve?  
No es necesario ser adivino para reconocer el cambio en el capitán, que es un hombre de hábitos. Hábitos tan simples como cerrar la pasta de dientes luego de usarla o dar los buenos días nada más verlo abrir los ojos.  
Steve no responde, sólo bufa, y esa es una mala señal.  
—Cariño, ¿te sientes bien? —Entonces Tony tiene que usar el arma secreta. Ser irremediablemente adorable y ridículamente cursi, pero es sólo en casos extremos.  
Se acerca con desconfianza a su pareja, hasta que la mano derecha está sobre el hombro del capitán, y entonces sí que reacciona.  
— ¿Qué es esto?  
La mirada fría, el tono de reproche y la mano extendida mostrando la maltratada hoja de papel.  
Tony mira la lista, releyendo sus notas y los dos últimos propósitos que faltan por cumplir.  
—Tú sabes lo que es, Steve.  
— ¿Me vas a dejar? —Pregunta, desviando la mirada, pero sin una pisca de titubeo en la voz.  
— ¿Qué? —Tony exclama, y el momento de confusión se prolonga mientras ninguno se decide a mirar a los ojos al otro —Hey, Steve—, es finalmente Stark el que rompe el silencio al tiempo que avanza hasta tomar al capitán de los codos. Necesita tocarlo, para entender que es real y no un pedazo de su imaginación jugando a ser cruel—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?  
—Conseguiste un nuevo empleo, un nuevo coche… parece que tus propósitos son todos sobre conseguir cosas nuevas —confiesa soltando un suspiro.  
— ¿Y me crees tan idiota como para hacer eso con mi pareja? —El tono es de enfado, pero Tony no le permite contestar, porque tres segundos después suelta un bufido—, claro que me crees así de idiota, sino, no hubieras preguntado.  
Steve continúa sin hablar, pero ahora se atreve a mirar al millonario, Tony clava los ojos castaños directamente contra él, como si intentara penetrar en su mente a través de esa mirada. Transmite todo lo que la voz no dice, porque Tony Stark no es un hombre de poesía o palabras románticas; es un hombre de acción, de atención y cumplimiento de caprichos. Sin embargo, escuchar sonaba como una buena idea, y tal vez es a causa de esa escasez que fue tan fácil para el capitán dudar.  
Tony suspira y cierra los ojos, preparándose.  
—Escucha bien, capitán idiota —comienza cambiando el brillo a fuego dentro de su mirada —. Te amo, ¿de acuerdo? Es un sentimiento tan profundo y tan difícil de conseguir que no creo poder volver a sentirlo. Espero no volver a sentirlo, porque amarte a ti es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. Cada vez que te veo luchar con cualquier estúpido alienígena, o interponerte entre un camión y una anciana… Dios, Steve, quisiera destruirlo todo, para que nada pudiera tocarte. Quisiera encerrarte para que no te hicieras daño, quisiera que me dejaras complacerte cada antojo, cada mínimo deseo, y que tu moral se fuera al diablo, porque cuando tú no sonríes, Steve, el día no comienza.  
>> Tengo miedo de que te des cuenta que no soy lo mejor, que la venda que hay sobre tus ojos se resbale y me veas realmente como soy, un egoísta, un materialista y nada más..  
>> Pero te amo, Steve, y no quiero dejar de hacerlo, así que sácate esa idea de la cabeza, que por mí, pasaré el resto de mi vida con el capitán América.  
Steve no sabe qué decir. La única reacción que posee es la de abrir grande esos ojos azules. Tony apenas sabe que sigue con vida, porque el pecho se eleva rítmicamente de arriba abajo.  
Cuando finalmente el capitán Rogers reacciona, no es para nada lo que hubiera esperado, ninguno de los dos.  
— ¿Qué? —murmura con los labios apretados y las mejillas teñidas de carmín.  
—Oh no, Capi, no volveré a decirlo jamás. Sólo marca el propósito y volvamos a la cama.  
Steve entonces sonríe y sus brazos envuelven el cuerpo de Tony, el cual vuelve a maldecir lo enorme que es Rogers, haciéndolo sentirse como una pequeña princesa entre la armadura del príncipe.  
—Eso que acaba de decir, señor Stark fue muy cursi —dijo Rogers. Tony sólo atinó a esconderse dentro de la garganta de su pareja —, pero yo también te amo.  
—Lo sé, Capitán idiota.  
Steve rió de nuevo, fresco y renovado. Separó a Tony, pero sólo un poco, apenas lo justo para perderse en el brillo castaño, antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse a un profundo beso. Los labios recorrieron las curvas que conocían de memoria y las lenguas saborearon gustosas el sazón dulce que percibían en la boca del otro. Tony se aferró al cuello de su capitán, jalándolo más hacia él, profundizando el encuentro y ansiando más, hundiendo los dedos en la fuerte espalda y empujándose contra el cuerpo de Rogers como si la vida dependiese de eso.  
Lógicamente, ambos regresaron a la cama. El café se bebió después de medio día, hora en la que Steve pudo escribir junto al propósito número 6: “cumplido con facilidad, como sólo el glorioso Stark podría”, imitando las otras notas; mientras el glorioso Stark seguía dormido, enredado entre las sábanas color marfil. 

[](http://s178.beta.photobucket.com/user/umiko_x/media/Lospropoacutesitos7_zps0c38116d.png.html)  


__

_7\. Ser mejor persona_

__

El último propósito en la lista, provoca en Tony Stark dolor de cabeza constante. Poco tiempo le queda para hacer cumplir el regalo de bodas para los agentes Romanov y Barton, quienes anunciaron su compromiso apenas pocos meses atrás. Tony no es el invitado convencional, que dará lo más lujoso de la lista regalos en la mesa de los novios. Tony no es detallista, pero es funcional, sabe que tener meses de descanso para planear la boda y las propias vacaciones para la luna de miel le serán de más ayuda que el tostador color carmín o la lavadora ahorradora de agua y electricidad.  
Es gracias a esa idea que cada vez que un nuevo científico loco descubre una nueva forma de destruir la ciudad, sólo Iron Man y Capitán América responden al llamado de ayuda. Para desesperación de Tony, quien insiste en dejar a Steve en casa, como si el ex soldado no pudiera defenderse por sí mismo.  
Banner hacía tiempo que había regresado a la India, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Tony por mantenerlo como un miembro de su equipo de trabajo. Para Bruce fueron demasiadas vacaciones, y ya estaba listo para retomar su saludable rutina. “Si el mundo lo necesita, sabes donde encontrarme”, dijo y luego abordó el avión. Ahora se envían e-mails, y si hay alguien feliz por la presencia constante de Steve en su vida, es el doctor Banner, que considera al capitán el complemento perfecto neutralizador del poderío Stark. Eso enfurece a Tony, por supuesto, porque decir eso suena a que él es domesticable, y claro que no lo es. Si fuera un animal sería una serpiente, de sangre fría, astuta y sin poder eliminar el instinto salvaje de su sistema.  
—Era Fury —, dice Steve entrando a su laboratorio —. Están atacando Central Park.  
Tony entonces deja de mirar hacia el mismo punto en la pared contraria. Soltando un suspiro, gira el cuerpo para ver a Steve poniéndose el traje del Capitán América.  
—Por cierto, me llamó Clint —le dijo ajustándose la máscara—. Dijo que mañana tenemos que ir a elegir los trajes para la boda.  
Como toda respuesta, Stark lanza un gruñido.  
—Lo sé, pero le prometimos ser sus padrinos. Además, ya hablé con Pepper y ha cancelado todos tus compromisos. Dice que vendrá a la hora del desayuno para dar el informe diario y que tú puedas disfrutar de las compras sin preocupación.  
—Odio cuando ustedes dos se unen para torturarme —dice Tony todavía rehusándose a vestirse, hundiendo su cara contra la mesa de trabajo, aún así puede escuchar la risa tras de sí —. Además, ¿desde cuándo pasó de ser la señorita Potts a Pepper?  
Steve no responde, sólo se acerca despacio hasta el malhumorado millonario para dejar un beso en la sien.  
—Anda, ponte la armadura. 

La puerta del elevador se abre y Pepper Potts entra tras ella. El lugar se encuentra callado, así como en perfecto orden por al menos el tiempo en que tarda en barrer de un lado a otro la estancia con los sillones de piel color champaña. Deja la agenda sobre la mesa de centro, donde descansa una arrugada hoja de papel, que considera debe inspeccionar antes de decidir tirarla a la basura, para que deje de arruinar la perfecta vista de una estancia de revista.  
Lee la lista, sin entender el significado, poniendo mayor atención a las notas laterales, con la letra inconfundible de Stark y palabras propias de él para alabar a su persona como el ególatra empresario que es.  
Nota que el último número no tiene una nota de cumplimiento, y su entrecejo se frunce cuando la lee en voz alta.  
—Ser una mejor persona.  
Si ya ha establecido que aquel papel le pertenece a Tony, Pepper no imagina por qué establecería ese objetivo. Al Tony de siempre poco o nada le importaría ser mejor persona, porque para empezar, diría que ni siquiera es de su agrado clasificarse como cualquier tipo de persona. Posiblemente reiría y haría un chiste sobre la sociedad intentando inútilmente en creer en las buenas intenciones y tacharía la frase, pero el número siete sigue intacto; sin una marca que le haga creer que Stark lo ha hecho, pero tampoco que lo va a abandonar.  
Sin embargo, no puede ahondar más en suposiciones cuando una figura oscura se acerca a ella.  
Es un cachorro de labrador que corre a brincos. Pepper puede notar que tras él le sigue una mancha de agua, y aunque intentó escapar, el perro logró brincar contra ella, mojando los pantalones azules.  
— ¡Otto! —. Un Tony Stark empapado y descalzo entra en escena. El grito consigue que el cachorro ponga las cuatro patas contra el piso y la emoción inicial mengue un poco —. Ven acá, perro malo.  
Pepper no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia podría creer que algún día Tony Stark tomara a un perro entre sus brazos. (A un perro mojado).  
—Perdona, él es Otto. Ayer mientras íbamos tras ese loco, Steve lo encontró en un contenedor de basura y decidimos traerlo a casa.  
Decidimos. A Pepper más impactante le resulta creer que Tony no sólo toma al perro por un período de tiempo, sino que arriesgará sus muebles italianos para mantenerlo en su casa. Tendrá a un perro. Entonces sonríe, porque recuerda ese momento en que Tony dijo nunca, y luego, con la llega de Steve, la palabra parecía desvanecerse con facilidad.  
—Pasa, siéntate. Voy a dejar a Otto en el baño y en seguida regreso.  
Pepper asiente moviendo la cabeza. Tony no tarda ni medio minuto en regresar, mojado, despeinado, pero con un aire de felicidad flotado a su alrededor.  
—Me dijo Steve que ibas a venir. Él ahora está descansando. Le tuve que dar pastillas porque no dejaba de dar vueltas con Otto a su lado —sonríe—. ¿Quieres café? ¿Te preparo algo? —Ofrece amablemente, y Pepper se vuelve a quedar sin habla.  
¿Hace cuánto que no visitaba a Stark? ¿Dos ó tres meses?  
No parece mucho, pero la diferencia es abismal. Verlo todos los días en la oficina no se compara con las sorpresas que le esperan en el hogar de Stark y Rogers. En la oficina se nota feliz, pero concentrado en el día a día, a veces le cuenta de Steve, y ella puede ser testigo de cómo los labios se elevan y los dientes se muestran en una gran sonrisa; pero ahora, en su espacio personal, Pepper puede ver a la persona en la que se ha convertido Tony. La persona que ha surgido. La que estaba escondida.  
—No, muchas gracias —, responde finalmente—. Sólo vengo a entregarte los últimos pendientes y espero que me dé las órdenes, jefe.  
Tony asiente, tomando entre sus manos la libreta, asintiendo con cada nota que ve, dando sugerencias y sonriendo cada vez que se escuchan los débiles aullidos de un cachorro. 

Pepper se aleja del hogar de Tony Stark con una cálida sensación en el pecho. Más que su jefe, Tony es su amigo, y como a todo amigo le desea lo mejor. El sentimiento agradable se lo atribuye al hecho de saber que lo ha encontrado, y es por eso que sobre esa mesa sigue ahí la arrugada hoja, con las notas laterales en cada número, y cuando llega hasta el siete, se puede leer: “cumplido con facilidad, como sólo el glorioso Stark de Rogers podría”. 

Tony encuentra la lista, un mes después. Steve tiene a Otto en su regazo, Pepper habló con él sobre su contribución, y aunque a penas es marzo y bien podría sentirse ganador, poco importa cuando las ganas de ir a burlarse de los foristas se esfuman por preferir pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con su perfección hecha cuadro familiar.  
Tal vez sea sólo Tony intentando cumplir una y otra vez el propósito número siete de su lista. O tal vez, sea el mismo Stark egoísta que prefiere ser feliz una y otra vez. 

 

 

 

 ****

 **FIN**

  
¿Comentarios? :) 


End file.
